User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/The Mangapanda Chronicles 1: The Hunt for Indonesian
Yoshihisa Heishi is sound asleep in his luxurious bed. There's not a sound outside. But inside his mind, chaos has erupted. He hears words he cannot decipher. He hears the sounds of police sirens. Furious typing on a computer. Finally, in the jumbled mess of images in his mind, one comes to the forefront. He sees the head of a panda. And not just any panda...one with a rice hat on! In a cold sweat, Mr. Heishi bolts upright. Sweating and hyperventilating, he reaches for the phone. A great, great evil was about to return, and he needed the greatest forces he had at his disposal. Six hours later... Luffy: Eh? Why'd you call me here? Heishi: Because a great evil is returning...one that you likely know. You still remember the entity known as "Mangapanda," right? Luffy: Yes...I'll never forgive those guys and how they mistreated me! Don't tell me they're back! Heishi: We've got word that the man in charge of the entire operation, who goes by the name of "Indonesian," is still at large and is plotting to regain control over series such as yours...mutilating them and distributing them to the unaware public? Babies born free of their fuckery are no longer safe in their quest to read official, wholesome manga! As one of the members of the "Big Three" that were Mangapanda's pride and joy, we're calling on you to help us slay this beast once and for all. Luffy: Sure! But you have to tell Oda-san to feed me more often! Heishi: It is done. And now, meet your teammates. Luffy: Oooh, do I get to work with Goku?? The door opens behind Luffy. A heavy metal tune begins blaring, and smoke erupts as a blond-haired boy in an orange jumpsuit and an orange-haired boy in black robes stand at the door. Ichigo: Yo. Naruto: We're gonna kick Indonesian's ass, believe it! Luffy: *picks nose* Oh, it's just you guys. Naruto and Ichigo: WHAT! WE'RE YOUR EQUALS! SHOW SOME RESPECT! Luffy: You are? OK. Heishi: ENOUGH! We need to figure out where Indonesian is! Naruto: In a Chinese alleyway? Ichigo: In his mother's basement in California? Luffy: In Indonesia? Heishi: Indonesia sounds likely to me! Deku: Wait, guys! Can I come along? Naruto: Who are you? Deku: I'm Deku, from My Hero Academia! I've always wanted to meet you guys from the Big Three! I want to someday take up your mantle and represent my generation! Ichigo: No. Go away. Everyone else agrees with Ichigo and Deku turns away sadly. Heishi, to Deku: Don't worry, we don't really hate you. The person writing this just hasn't watched your series and doesn't know how to write you. Ichigo, to Luffy: If that guy is the future of this institution, you'd best stick around for a while. Naruto: Don't worry! I ain't going anywhere, believe it! Heishi: OK, off to Indonesia! Luffy: I have a plan to find Indonesian once we get there! Heishi: What is it? Luffy: So first we g Heishi: Oh no! Mangapanda's rogue watermarks are appearing! No speech of yours is about to be silenced! Naruto: Ehhhh? What is Editor in Chief saying?? Ichigo: It's spreading. Spreading fast. It's spreading. What do you want to see in Vol. 2? Ichigo gets a personality HunterxHunter returns from hiatus Luffy kills some hookers The second coming of Jesus Naruto marries Sasuke Category:Blog posts